


Never Going to Let You Go

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Time, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Violence, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before he takes his vows into the priesthood, Dean calls him and asks Castiel to make a midnight visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Going to Let You Go

Castiel Novak was used to the looks he'd get when he was out with Dean Winchester. Strangers and friends alike often seem confounded by how a 'nice boy' like him could even stand, much less actually befriend, someone as crass and rough as Dean Winchester.

The answer was simple really, Castiel and Dean had been friends long before they were a nice boy and a bad one. Castiel could recall distantly the day the Winchester family moved into the house beside his families, it was among his first memories and all those after were filled with Dean’s smirk and bright hazel eyes. Regardless whether Dean looked and acted like a common thug, he was still Castiel’s closest friend and unrequited love. Yeah, it was sad and rather cliché but none the less true.

Pulling himself from his thoughts and giving a brief soft rapt of his knuckles, Castiel entered Dean’s apartment.

“Dean?” Looking around, he shrugged off his coat and he walked deeper into the apartment. In anyone else’s home he would have waited, not even entered on his own but with Dean’s place it was like a second home to him really with all the time he spent there.

All too often he ended up hiding away from the world in the small sanctuary of empty beer bottles and dirty laundry everywhere. Just has often he also ended up taking care of the place, Castiel couldn’t stand the mess and Dean couldn’t care less. There was also the horridly pleasant feeling he got when Dean mentioned he’d probably be lost forever in a mountain of trash if not for Castiel’s good nature bothering. The comment given with an appreciative smile and glance his way, the intimate gleam in Dean’s eyes making it worth the whining their shared friends would make about Dean constantly abusing poor naïve Castiel.

“Dean?” Frowning a little, Castiel left the living room and peered into the dark bedroom adjacent to the living room and the only other room in the small place besides the bathroom.

“Was wondering if you’d make it,” was his welcome as Dean sat up from the bed and slipped passed him to go into the living room, his eyes steered clear of Castiel’s own. When Dean avoided his gaze it meant something bad, it meant Dean had done or was going to do something that Castiel wouldn’t like. With narrowed eyes he watched the other man slump into his couch and clutch his beer bottle in a familiar nervous gesture.

“I’m surprised myself, I was trying to get some sleep and be ready for my ordination tomorrow,” in all honesty he wasn’t supposed to leave his room in the church but Dean could probably convince Castiel to jump of a bridge if he wanted.

Hence the whole priest thing, his far too religious parents were beyond happy with the choice, they been pushing for it for years when Castiel didn’t settle down and marry at the expected age. Without him ever saying anything outright, Castiel supposed they figured out his interests weren’t for any woman. The church would be a good home for him, Castiel was religious, he believed in God and spreading his word, more so without the underlining decimation he saw all too often. The fact that Dean would never return his inappropriate affection and that after years of trying Castiel was still unable to rid himself of it was another reason. Either way tomorrow he was going to be consecrated as a priest.

And yet here he was taking a seat on the worn couch across from the love of his sad little life when he was supposed to praying and readying himself for the commitment. Castiel could see why people though him pathetic when it came to Dean but he couldn’t stop himself.

“What is this all about?” Castiel finally asked when the other man offered up no reason for calling and demanding he come over right away, that it was an emergency.

“You still going through with your…” Dean waved his hand in a vague gesture that made no real sense, “…thing?”

“If by ‘thing’ you imply my ordination tomorrow morning, I might add, then yes. Have been for months now Dean.” There were times when the emotionally repressed Dean Winchester would beat around the bush for hours so Castiel settled himself in, pushing Dean would only lead to more pointless chatter and a refusal to let Castiel leave if he tried.

“Have I mentioned it’s fucking stupid?”

“Vigorously.”

“And still?”

“Still,” Castiel replied as he watched his friend closely, trying to figure out what was going on in that thick skull that had Castiel halfway across town at one in the morning.

“Fucking. Stupid.” Dean repeated with emphasis and the blue-eyed man shrugged in turn. Religion was not something they agreed on, nor ever would. While Castiel felt it was a worthy ideal and something to dedicate his life, Dean saw it has a crazed cult where Castiel was being brainwashed by child molesters. But he wasn’t going to start up that old argument again; they had fought more than enough about religious views.

“Is there a point to this?” While he spoke, Castiel got up and went to the fridge for a drink, it seemed like he was going to spend his last hours as a regular man parleying verbally with Dean and he wanted a last beer for it.

“After your super special inducting into the ol’ club you’re gonna pack all your shit and take off?” The question was sharp and Castiel glanced back at Dean with a raised brow.

“I don’t know. I may end up staying within the city or clear across the country, where I am assigned is where I’ll go, you know that,” they had already discussed this. Dean was making off with half of Castiel’s furnishings he had claimed since Castiel would no longer need them.

“So you’ll just pack up and go? Gone for good?” The accusation was callous but it made Castiel understood at once what was going on. Dean had serious issues with abandonment, which was half the reason Castiel had never been able to find a reason to leave. But Dean had seemed fine with their potential parting the last few weeks, had accepted Castiel gently easing the idea to him.

“Yes,” short, simple, and cruel, Castiel felt like shit for it but he didn’t try to say anything about calling all the time and visiting. Sam had promised all those things when he left and Dean had taken it all the more harder for it.

“Bullshit.”

Castiel barely had time to glance up before he was slammed into the wall beside the fridge, rough hands pinning him to the unyielding wood. Dean closed in before Castiel could really react. His head hung and resting on Castiel’s shoulder as they stood there chest to chest.

“Dean..I..”

“Shut it Cas, you’re not going to just fuck off and leave me,” there was a heart breaking edge of desperation to Dean’s voice and the other man felt it cut at him but the threat in the words stirred anger.

“I’ll do what I want,” lifting his chin Castiel glared at Dean when he pulled back to look at him. They stood there staring at each other, neither budging an inch. Regardless of any lovesick notion, Castiel wasn’t afraid to have a throw down with Dean and he wasn’t someone to be pushed around about his own personal choices.

“You just try it,” the low tight anger in Dean’s voice promised shouting matches and crude phrases all night long. Immediately Castiel knew he had to leave, he wasn’t going to be ordained into a new life with the anger still simmering off him because he spent the night fighting with Dean.

Trying to push off the wall, he narrowed his eyes when Dean’s fingers bit into his arms and held him there. They had never once come to blows, they would scream and snarl at worst and occasionally Dean liked to throw things, but never had either of them laid hands on one another in anger.

“Dean, get the hell off me.”

Lifting a hand to Dean’s chest he tried to shove him back but Dean resisted. Being a cop, Dean knew a hell of a lot more about physical conflict that Castiel ever would. So it took Dean only a few rough moves to get his best friend pinned over the kitchen counter on his stomach, with his hands held behind his back tightly like a common criminal. Using his body weight Dean was looming over Castiel, holding him to the counter roughly with both of them breathing hard. Dean’s breath was washing over his neck as he rested his head there and the tang of alcohol was present.

“Let me go Dean,” the vicious snarl in the words made his captor give a low noise and Castiel realized the poor wording immediately.

“I won’t, Cas,” Dean said firmly, the desperation was clear and he leaned against the other man, resting his head on his neck tightly.

“What are you going to do then? Pin me here all night? Make me miss my ordination and then laugh in victory when I give up immediately?” Each word was tightly spoken and laced with angry sarcasm. Castiel was pissed and he tried unsuccessfully to break Dean’s grip again but the man was too used to doing this.

“Just stay, please man, just stay and forget all that priest crap,” the fear was exposed so much it hurt Castiel, he could feel the mindless anxiety rolling off of his friend. A large part of him wanted to agree, just give in and say yes because this was Dean and God help him he loved this man.

“I’m not leaving forever, I’m not abandoning you,” all of this was stemming from groundless fears. From a mother dying in a fire and a good father becoming a bitter drunk because of it. This was because Sam wanted more from his life than the mundane so he took off to the other side of the country to go to school. Castiel was forced down on a counter because John Winchester could not reach out to his sons for help and no one saw his suicide coming and because Sam was too scared to upset his brother so he stayed silent until the day before he left, blindsiding Dean once more as his last family member was suddenly not there anymore. Castiel understood why Dean was doing this but that didn’t make him any the less furious that he was pinned to a counter at one in the morning because Dean Winchester could not deal with his shit.

“Stay Cas, please stay. Don’t make me...” the words hung in the air and Castiel went very still under Dean.

“Don’t make you what?” He hissed out and even if he loved this dumb stubborn man he knew he was going to be beyond livid in a moment. Whatever the fool above him had cooked up in his head it was going to be stupid and vulgar because Dean came up with all the worst ideas.

That was about the moment Dean jammed one thigh between Castiel’s legs and lifted his head from his neck.

“I’ll ruin you Cas, I don’t care if you fucking hate me but I will break you in all the worst ways. Your church won’t want you, God won’t want you.”

It was inexpressible, the sudden numbness that spilled into him. Castiel felt something beyond anger, something in him clenching painfully because Dean was not perfect but never in his life had he ever done anything even remotely like what he was suggesting.

Castiel fought him viciously then, shoving back with all his weight as he tried to buck Dean off of him. Dean slipped a bit on the tile with only socks but still held onto Castiel, pulling him as they both feel back. Kitchen chairs crashed and Dean hit the back of the couch, falling over it and dragging Castiel with him still. They wrestled and snarled wordlessly until Castiel was pinned again. Bent over the couch on his stomach, knees on the floor with Dean over him once more, with the other man pressing his groin against Castiel’s ass.

“Get off me, what is wrong with you!” The anger in the tone was mixed with mounting anxiety and Dean laughed, the sound was so hollow and terrifying that Castiel felt a chill up his spine. But some sick twisted part of him liked it, liked being pinned like this under Dean. God, something really was wrong with him to take pleasure in what was happening simply because it was Dean Winchester doing it.

“We both know what’s wrong with me Cas,” Dean spoke with a voice that sounded nothing like himself. Castiel arched off the couch to escape when he felt the man’s mouth on his exposed neck, the bite of sharp teeth and then soft drag of his tongue.

“Dean please, you’re not-, you’re better than this,” the fury was gone from him and something else was left in it’s place, a sickening excited fear. Dean pinned him down hard with his weight and got both of Castiel’s wrists in one hand before he reached to fumble with Castiel’s belt.

“I’m gonna ruin you Cas, I’m going to fuck you so hard God won’t even wanna look at you.” Castiel sucked in a fleeting breath as his belt came off and he felt it slither around his jeans belt loops. Quickly and efficiently Dean was tying his wrists with it, the leather biting into his skin as Dean yanked the strap taunt and knotted it, Castiel’s wrists bound together behind his back tightly.

Castiel was numb, shocked by the vulgar words and hard actions of his easygoing friend. He just laid complaint and let the man he loved for years bind him. Dean’s hands slid over him once he was tied, pushing his shirt up, fingers grazing skin teasingly.

Leaning down over him, Dean kissed his neck again and sucked dark love bites while his hands crept around and cup Castiel's crotch. Pressing his palm against him though his jeans, he rubbed him and grinded his own hips into the other man.

“You’ll want it, hell you probably already do now,” Dean teased, his voice dipped low and seductive like this was a game between them and not Dean forcing himself on Castiel.

“It’s gonna be awesome,” He whispered in Castiel’s ear before running his tongue along the curve. “We both know you want this and it’ll be good, I’ll make it so good for you.” Dean’s tone was pitched like a lover and Castiel shivered hard, felt his eyes burning and then blurring.

“Please don’t do this to me,” he whimpered back. “This is below you, don’t throw our friendship away.”

Dean’s hand was still rubbing insistently at Castiel’s groin, rubbing and stroke him through the denim with a experienced touch. He squeezed one last time, pressing a kiss on Castiel’s neck before he sat back and quickly opened Castiel’s jeans. Gripping the edges he pulled both his jeans and underwear down around his knees, exposing Castiel.

“Below me? Hardly Cas. You’ll like it, I know you will because its me.” Dean loomed over him, watching Castiel’s face as he started stroking his cock lazily. His other hand slithered back to tightly grasp Castiel’s waist, fingers digging into skin as he pulled his friend taunt against his groin, rubbing himself obscenely. “I’m not stupid Cas I know how you feel about me, always have.”

Castiel’s entire youth was spent with a painful crush on Dean, his older years he struggled with the eventual love. Castiel tried, oh God how he tried, to not feel it, to find someone else, to come to terms with that fact that Dean like women and had rejected the notion of bisexuality. Never once had he really believed Dean had a clue, a single idea of just how gone Castiel was for him. Closing his eyes he felt the first tear slip, sliding down his face as he felt part of his reality break.

“I didn’t want to Cas. You’re better, better than me and I never wanted to-” Leaning over him, Dean rested his brow in Castiel’s dark hair and breathed took in a deep inhale. Reaching up he brushed the tear from Castiel’s face gently and pressed a chaste kiss on his temple.

“Just like Sammy. You’re so much more than I’ll ever be, so fucking good. I never let you know, kept my boyfriends on the side and waited for you to move on. I wanted you to find someone better then me. But I can’t lose you too, I just can’t.” There was a calm in Dean’s voice that was somehow worst then any kind of nervous emotion.

“This is not you, let me go, we can figure this out,” Castiel pleaded softly, his voice sounding so weak to the steel in Deans.

“I’m sorry. I won’t let you go, ever.” Dean replied, his tone going rough again as he licked Castiel's neck and then the curve of his jaw. Nipping and sucking as he pressed his hips hard into Castiel and he could feel Dean hard though his jeans.

Suddenly the hand stroking his cock was gone and he was being pulled and turned. Castiel didn’t fight as Dean turned him over onto his back and pressed him into the couch, yanking at his jeans until they were off his legs. He just laid there again, feeling overcome and so lost but wanting to open his mouth, to say something, to convince Dean to stop this because it was so utterly wrong. But the dirty thing inside him took his voice, made him stay silent to see what Dean would do it, if he would really go all the way.

Dean was on his knees in front of him and before Castiel could muster any words out, the other man took hold of his dick and wrapped his mouth around it in one fluid motion. The notion of words left Castiel and he forced in a sharp breath with a strangled sound. Dean took him down, all the way until Castiel’s entire length was in that warm wet mouth. Easily Dean slid back, sucking hard with his tongue rubbing along the underside. With smooth motions he went to work moving up and down and Castiel was throbbing in seconds. When Dean pulled off with a wet slurp, he smirked up at the man doubled over and breathing hard. There was no way Dean had never done that before.

“Not so bad is it Cas?” Avoiding that smug gaze, he tried to ignore the fact that he was shaking. Castiel had barely fooled around with anyone, given and received a hand job at most. He masturbated plenty with thoughts of Dean but he’d with becoming a priest in mind, he’s recently stopped. The sexual build up was coming to bite him in the ass full force, just the feel of Dean’s soft breath making his twitch.

When Dean sat up and pressed his mouth to Castiel’s in a kiss, it broke him. It wasn’t a forceful kiss at all but rather it was soft and heart shattering. The careful pressure grew stronger once he responded, lustful tones came out and Castiel could feel another tear tracing down his cheek because he couldn’t help but open his mouth, he couldn’t deny Dean. Even now like this, Dean owned him still.

The other man pulled frantically at Castiel’s belt, undoing the knot so he had his hands back. Without a thought Castiel buried them in Dean’s hair and kissed his harder, open mouthed and dirty. The soft nips at his lower lip and an approving sound from Dean made him shiver. The other man sucked lightly at his lower lip before kissing him fully again, his tongue slithering in and claiming Castiel’s mouth.

How often had he wondered what this would feel like? How many times had he seen Dean kiss some woman and felt envy? It grew rough and lewd and so good, so damn good. Strong hands grabbed at him, yanked Castiel off the couch and right into Dean’s lap, pulled them close with a desperate edge that Castiel returned hungrily. Grabbing at Dean’s shirt, Castiel broke their kiss to yank the material over Dean’s head and then ran his hands over the bare skin exposed.

When they pulled back, they were both breathless and Castiel was panting slightly. He felt so utterly disoriented as Dean watched him with dark hungry eyes.

“I can’t believe this is you Cas, not another look alike I found,” he told him softly and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, lingering before kissing his cheek and jaw, nuzzling his neck. Dean’s hands cupped the curve of his ass and rocked him, made him rub along the length of Dean’s erection.

“We shouldn’t...” Castiel managed with a bitten back sob and there were still tears tracking down his face even as he lifted into the rocking motions, dug his nails into Dean’s shoulders. It should have disgusted him, he should have been fighting, not crawling in Dean’s lap and whimpering for it.

“Just like this, I’m gonna do every dirty thing I ever wanted to you,” Dean growled, like he could hear Castiel’s self scolding. “Gonna fuck you so hard.”

Trying to move back and resist in some form, Castiel only groaned out when Dean roughly grabbed him and dragged him back, leaning to bite at his neck hard for trying to get away. Burying his face in the junction of Castiel’s neck, Dean reached out a hand to the table stand beside the couch. Distantly Castiel could hear him fumbling around but was more concerned with clinging to Dean, wondering if this was another messed up dream.

But then Dean was spreading his thighs and making Castiel part his own in the action. One hand curled around Castiel’s cock while the other reached behind him, wet fingers slipping between the cleft of his ass with intent. The first touch was startlingly cold and made him gasp, the slicked fingers forcing him to squirm as they pressed insistently. They were coated with a lubricant, Castiel realized weakly as he noticed the discarded bottle on the floor.

“S’okay, Cas, just relax for me,” came the rough encouragement and Castiel could feel a single finger pushing into him. When Castiel tried to pull away Dean let go of his erection and grabbed his waist, forcing Castiel back down. Three of Dean’s fingers rubbed along his rim, smeared the slick before his middle finger pressed in again, breaching this time as Castiel hissed out.

“You can do this for me, we both know you can,” it was Dean’s low tone, that familiar voice heated with lust that made Castiel want to listen, he just wanted to do whatever Dean wanted if he’d just keep talking to him like that, touching him. Digging his fingers into the meat of Dean’s shoulder Castiel felt a shudder run through himself as he hide his face in Dean’s neck and stopped trying to get away. Dignity be damned as Castiel’s fantasy came to life, Dean whispering filthy things as he fingered Castiel open.

A second finger joined the first and Dean moved them carefully, preparing Castiel to be fucked. “S’gonna feel so good, gonna be up in you soon.”

Dean lifted Castiel suddenly and the other man grabbed for balance as Dean sat him on the edge of the couch without pulling his fingers free. Three went up into Castiel, right to the knuckle as Dean slid Castiel’s cock back into his warm sucking mouth again. This time Castiel groaned loud, his head falling back while he shoved at the other man’s mouth and he felt the fingers in him slowly spreading. Looking down all he could do is watch, this was his fantasy come to life and Castiel was ashamed with how good it was, how much he wanted it, liked it. Dean was on his knees before Castiel, sucking and finger him as Castiel buried his hands in that messy hair and just let the man do whatever he wanted to him.

He could feel the fingers moving inside him, twisting and searching until they hit something that had Castiel muffling cries. Without his consent his body is lifting, swaying as Dean’s fingers kept brushing that spot and the suction of his mouth kept making Castiel whimper. Jerking his hips, he could feel that familiar tightness running through him, a climax was close, so close.

Dean glanced up from under his thick his lashes and Castiel gave broken sound, his cock pulsing painfully as Dean pulled off and squeezed the base hard, preventing Castiel from his release.

“Dean,” Castiel protested, his voice nearly begging but Dean shook his head, sitting back.

“No way, not till I’m in you,” he grunted, voice rough still and the sound only made Castiel’s dick throb harder.

Slipping off the couch, Castiel was nearly in Dean’s lap again and he watched as Dean fumbled to hurriedly open his jeans. Quickly he shoved them down and grabbed the little bottle of lube on the floor, dumping the cold gel along his erection, hissing at the cool sensation.

“Gonna fuck you, make you come while in buried in your ass,” Dean muttered, reaching to press an open kiss on Castiel’s mouth. Dean was shifting them again and he slide forward a little more off the couch and felt the first brush of Dean’s erection against his backside. Breaking the kiss and leaning forward, Castiel hid his face in the other man’s neck, trembling as Dean wrapped a calming arm around him.

“It’ll be good, I promise Cas, you’ve done this before right?” he asked with a teasing tone as Castiel could feel the head of Dean’s cock rub along the rim of his hole and then press in. Hissing softly Dean swallowed and clenched his eyes shut, holding Castiel as he guided him slowly down, sinking more in carefully.

“I haven’t,” Castiel muttered into Dean neck and felt him pause.

“What?”

“I haven’t. Done this,” there was no point in hiding it now, as Dean eased him down on his cock, took the last innocence Castiel had.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Dean muttered and Castiel felt his face heat up, ashamed to be a twenty four year old virgin.

“This…this is your first…?”

Castiel just nodded, getting used to the burn in his body as he sat on Dean’s lap, his cock buried up Castiel’s ass. Dean pulled back a little, made Castiel come away from his neck so Dean could look at him. Castiel just avoided that searching gaze, not wanting to admit he’d kept his virginity for years in hopes the Dean would want it some day.

“So ok’ Cas, I kinda…kinda like that,” Dean finally muttered, his lips touching Castiel’s cheek as he spoke and moving to press a light kiss on his mouth. “Mine, makes you mine even more.” Dean was kissing his neck again, sucking at the skin and Castiel realized he was going to be covered with marks tomorrow, all along his throat.

The burn was still far from good but Dean was whispering soft encouragements to him. Castiel wanted to hate him, wanted to be angry but this was his first time. Despite the nature of union Dean was going slow, soothing Castiel as he took him and the gentle notion was nerve wracking. Pressing his face against Dean’s neck tightly, he felt it when he was finally on Dean’s lap again and he had taken him completely.

“See, you got it all Cas, Fuck…it’s...you’re- you feel so fucking good,” there was a lost note to the fumbled words and it shouldn’t have thrilled Castiel but it did all the same. Here he was supposedly being forced as he clung to Dean and let the man do whatever he wished with him

“Nice and slow,” Dean breathed and then he was moving, lifting his hips ever so slightly and Castiel was making incoherent noises and clutching himself to Dean’s chest, his arms sliding along Dean’s back as he hugged the man tightly and just gave in utterly. Mouth hanging open he sucked in gulps of breath and Dean nuzzled his shoulder.

“Relax for me Cas, just take it, come on,” Castiel couldn’t do anything but nod weakly and he was listening, trying to relax himself as he felt the full sensation and the burn of having Dean inside him. The soft friction as he rolled Castiel’s hips in a certain way had the smaller man’s nails digging into his back.

“Dean…” There was helplessness to his voice, reflecting how Castiel felt while Dean ran his hand over his back soothingly, making soft noises.

Dean was shifting them, leaning Castiel against the couch and angling his hips. When he shoved up into him again Castiel gave a shocked sound, his body jerking when the pleasure raced through him. The angle was what is doing it, Dean was hitting his prostate now and Castiel held himself still so he kept doing it over and over. Small shoves of his hips had him panting and giving noisy groans. Slowly Castiel was moving with him, pick up the easy rhythm and Dean was the one swallowing moans then.

“Dean, Dean, please,” there was an entirely new desperation in Castiel’s voice and he could see how it made Dean’s eyes flash hungrily.

“That’s it Cas, just let go, take it for me, your first time, ever time, just me, only me,” he growled, looking half lost as he slammed up and wrapped a hand around Castiel’s cock, pumping him roughly.

“You’ll always take it for me and me alone,” Dean hissed at him, a sure note in his voice like his words were a promise as much as a threat. Quickly Dean was building a rough pace, Castiel had fantasized about this for years and he took it willingly now, ashamed but not nearly enough to fight.

Putting his weight on his legs more, he slid forward and began to ride Dean. In turn the man dropped his hand from Castiel’s hip and squeezed his ass in encouragement. Castiel clutched at Dean and kept hiding in Dean’s strong shoulder even as he bounced on the man’s lap. It felt dirty and wrong but so gloriously good, Castiel understood then why Dean liked sex so much. The friction was unlike anything Castiel had expected, the full feeling and way Dean was grunting were more consuming then anything Castiel had felt by himself.

“Will you stay?” The question came out in a low strained tone and Castiel was nodding even though he didn’t understand the words really. Dean grabbed Castiel and lifted them suddenly, pushing Castiel back onto the couch and pinning him, buried as far as he could in the other man and grinding. They were both sweating now and the light from outside cast a yellow tone on Dean; he looked surreal with his dark gaze and toned body.

“Say it, Cas,” he ordered and Castiel blinked as he tried to get himself back together to do what Dean wanted.

“Say you’ll stay,” came the sharper command punctuated with rough thrusts and Castiel was nodding his head again, agreeing out loud so long as long as Dean kept moving.

The old couch groaned when Dean began to really ride him, with more force behind his motions. Dean held himself on his hands and knelt on the floor right in front of the couch, Castiel ass hanging of the edge with his legs spread wide for Dean to fuck him. Each hard slap making him pant as Dean stroked his Castiel, took him to the edge all over again.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Dean chanted as he dropped his head and rested it on Castiel’s chest. There was nothing else Castiel could do but wrap his arms around Dean, carding his fingers through his hair, pulling him close as if to agree with his words.

Dean let go of Castiel’s erection and gripped his slender waist in both hands, pounded viciously now as the friction and the pressure begin to undo him. Castiel could see it visibly as Dean panted and fucked as hard as he could. He made Castiel gasp out with a particularly brutal thrust, the couch creaking under them. Lifting his legs from the floor Castiel wrapped them around Dean’s hips and the simple action pushed the other man over the edge. Gasping and grinding himself against his sweat-slicked body, he could feel Dean twitching and pulsing as he came in him.

Shoving his cock up to rub against Dean’s stomach while he kept rolling his hips weakly, Castiel sought his own release blindly. Groaning, he moved closer so their stomachs are pressed to one another and there was friction along his throbbing cock. Dean slipped a hand between them and pumped Castiel, his thumb rubbing along the underside and squeezed along the length as he jerked him off with skill.

“Come for me Cas,” Dean whispered and Castiel shivered furiously. The hands clutching Dean’s shoulders went painfully tight and Castiel was making utterly broken sounds as his movements lost rhythm and he was gone. Face pressed against Dean’s throat with an open mouth sucking in air desperately, he came. Both men felt the wet streaks between their stomachs as he gave a few last jerky movements before slumping against Dean.

The room fell still, silent save for their uneven panting; Castiel was still trembling in Dean’s too tight hold, still clinging to him.

“You’ll stay,” Dean muttered into his hair while he held the ruined would-be priest to him.

“Dean…” there was still a tremor in the voice and immediately he felt the grip on him go tighter.

“I’m not above keeping you tied to my bed Cas,” Dean said in a lighter tone but the words had a sharp edge to them that made something in Castiel shiver with anything but fear. Castiel just nodded his head finally; his tried body giving slight shivers still as Dean rubbed his back soothingly.

 

Hours later when Castiel should have been kneeling at an alter and taking his oaths, he was on his knees covered in sweat and semen, giving his first blowjob under Dean’s patient direction, gasping and gagging on the cock in his mouth as Dean cooed about how pretty he looked like that. It was disturbing and messed up on so many levels. The idea that Dean had ever thought Castiel to pure for him was absurd, because Castiel could play the part of the good man, play it so well, but he was far from it. On some level Dean had always known that Castiel thought. That they were perfectly suited to one another, just Dean wore it openly while Castiel hid it. But when push came to shove it showed through, that twisting thing shared between. Someone nearly obsessed matched happily to someone unable to let him go.


End file.
